


The Devil's Belongings

by ChainedYetAdrift



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainedYetAdrift/pseuds/ChainedYetAdrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Devil will come back to claim what has always belonged to her from the start.<br/>(This is a request for an awesome person.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Belongings

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my twisted imagination. 

A/N: This is simply the product of too much time on my hands and too much imagination to help it thrive. 

Pairing: Sister Mary Eunice/Monsignor Timothy Howard. Don’t like, don’t read, it’s as simple as that. Contains mature scenes and sexual situations, but you should expect that anyway since after all, this is American Horror Story right?

 

“You cannot shake hands with the Devil and not get sulphur on your sleeve.”  
-Nancy A. Collins.

****

Slender fingers twisted the worn doorknob of Sister Jude Martin’s office door, the woman he once so proudly proclaimed as being his right hand. Closing the door behind him quietly, Timothy stepped inside and let his hazel eyes drift slowly across the room a moment before making his way to her desk. Thanks to his own hand, Sister Jude had now become a permanent inmate at the asylum. Part of him knew her fall from grace had been a fall long since coming, but it still pained him to see it. But he couldn’t even save himself from his own recent transgressions by the forceful hands of Dr. Arden and Sister Eunice, nonetheless save Sister Jude from hers as well. 

Slowly Timothy crept behind the desk and plopped himself down in the chair, breathing heavily with exertion as his feet and hands were still in the process of healing after his crucifixion. Right now wasn’t the time to wallow in these troubling thoughts and he decided to push them quickly aside until he’d returned to the more secure comforts of his room. As a last request of good faith between them, he promised to remove the last remnants of Jude’s few personal effects from her office and have the items safely put away before Sister Eunice had a chance to throw them out. Returning to the task at hand, he set the small cardboard box he brought in with him atop the desk and began to sift through the miscellaneous items in the desk drawers.

In the back of his mind, he knew Sister Eunice would be returning to this office shortly and he urged his tired body to hurry. After her recent theft of his purity, even being within her dwellings for just these few minutes was far too long for his liking. Lately she had begun spending an unnervingly consistent amount of time down in Dr. Arden’s office. It came as no surprise to him though. Wherever her servant was, whether willing or unwilling, the devil would be sure to follow. 

Timothy winced, pausing a moment in his task at sifting through the items he found in the drawers. He raised a bandaged palm up to his face to see a small, bright blotch of red in the middle of the white gauze from where the wound had begun to seep. He would need to hurry and get back to his rooms to close it off and soon. During his haste to sift through the drawers, he failed to notice the sound of the office door quietly opening and closing along with the tiny twist of the lock following thereafter. 

“Either your pain killers are too strong or you’ve forgotten that this isn’t Sister Jude’s office anymore.” Sister Eunice called out as she leaned against the textured glass of door with her hands behind her back. “Or did you miss me?”

Timothy’s eyes shot to the doorway, the rush of insecurity, nervousness, and discomfort rippling through him to his very core as the very object of his turmoil and self loathing for his weakness stared back.

“Hardly. I’ll only be a moment, Sister… I’ve come to secure the remainder of Jude’s things.” He finally told her and slowly let his gaze lower to the desk drawers once more. 

“Running errands out of guilt, are we? Huh… Never thought you really the type, Timothy.” Mary stated as she made her way over to the desk, the heel of her black shoes echoing as they tapped over the cement floor.

Timothy said nothing, beginning to ignore her as she moved closer. 

“I was looking for you anyway. We haven’t had a chance to celebrate.” She said and sat a heavy bottle of wine atop the desk with loud clink.

He finally glanced at the bottle then into her green eyes that once were so sincere and full of innocence, but now morphed into something else that was utterly cold and distant. 

“Celebrate what?” he queried, leaning back in the chair to subconsciously place some distance between them. 

“Well it’s not every day a priest loses his purity to the devil. I think that’s something to celebrate, don’t you think?” she said with a small smile, brushing the box across the desk with her hand until it fell to the floor with a clatter then hopped atop the desk. Reaching down, she made quick work of removing her shoes and letting them drop to the floor. 

Before he could respond, she spun around to face him and raised the hem of her black skirt high up her thighs in order to rest her knees more comfortably on either side of the arms of the chair. Timothy’s eyes looked over her carefully, being mindful not to feed into her games. 

“Sister… I think it’s time you retired to your rooms and turn down for the night. There’s much to be done tomorrow.” he told her, turning his gaze away from her to effectively close her out and drop the conversation. 

“Not just yet. I also wanted to have a little talk. I know you and Jude have been talking… About trying to kill me…” she said in a low suggestive voice and lifted her bare foot to his chest, pressing him back into the chair with the ball of her foot and an unseen force that he was all too familiar with after the time she sent him lurching backward onto his bed. 

Timothy lowered his gaze to her bare toes, her skin pale and he watched them slowly slip down the front of his robes until he quietly spoke. “Why would you think something so preposterous, Sister? We would never-” 

“Oh save the melodrama, Timothy. I’m the devil…. I know everything.” she said, a hint of agitation in her voice as her toes continued to move torturously down his stomach. 

Timothy shifted several times, his breath quickened the slightest bits the further down she went.

“But you’re right, it is late and discussing you plotting my death is the very least of my concerns at this moment. Let’s not ruin what’s left of the night.” Mary finished and let her toes travel down his stomach until they found the shape of his length.

Her eyes narrowed and the dark smile returned to her lips as she watched his breathing increase while her toes began to caress and massage him through the fabric. It was just as she remembered it being when they were last in his rooms: thick, but not too thick and just the right amount of length to hit those sinfully sweet spots. He shifted several times in the chair again, his hands lifting up and away from her to remind himself that he would have no part in this. 

“Besides, we’ve got to work on your stamina.” She told him, her fingers slipping under her golden locks to undo the back of her habit and slip it down her shoulders.

His brows knit together and his lips parted from the stimulation of her caress. Slowly she was awakening this new personal demon within him from its slumber and if he wasn’t careful, it was going to tear him apart, bit by agonizingly glorious bit. 

"You didn't really think I was going to have you only once, did you?" Mary asked him quietly, her toes quick at work and she felt a rush of satisfaction when she felt his fingers finally begin to caress her wandering foot in an almost weakened urgency.

She leaned forward and removed his square shaped glasses from his eyes and sat them on the desk. Last time, he had never experienced such forbidden pleasure before and thus she couldn’t enjoy him the way she wanted before it was too late. But not this time.

A quiet, pathetic moan slipped past his lips and Timothy’s eyes drifted open to see her habit fall from her shoulders, but this time there was no red negligee underneath, only the supple milky skin of her breasts. The blinding sensation of heat and excitement hurtled straight to his groin and suddenly he tried to push the chair back in an attempt to slide backward and away from the space between Mary's thighs, but she was quick and slid her feet under the chair’s arms to secure the fact that there was no escape. 

“Sister…” he began, but all thought escaped with the tightening sensation of pure pleasure continuing to harden beneath the bunching of his cloth. 

He shut his eyes to block out the blasphemous sight lingering so close within his reach. His pulse was racing, the thunderous beat awakening the primal desire to that he had abstained from all of his lifelong. Since their encounter in his room, he hadn't been able to get their last encounter off his mind no matter how much he begged, pleaded, and prayed for forgiveness.

The sensation of being buried so far into the space between Mary's thighs was enough to leave him craving for more, despite how much he fought. 

‘You took an oath!’ he raged to himself and hurriedly reached into his robe pocket to pull out his rosary and clutched it desperately within his palm. ‘NO!’

What she did and was continuing to do to him violated every single one those sacred vows he led his life by. Yet he here was, inwardly wrestling once more with this new personal demon that she’d awoken from slumber and it was constantly tearing his flesh apart until his soul was bared for it to be consumed.

“Yes….” She heard him whisper and he idly wondered if she could also hear his thoughts. 

Mary smirked to herself as she climbed down to sit atop the Monsignor’s lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Dimly, he felt the softness of her inner thighs come to rest on either side of his waist and his eyes shot open at the heat of her lower regions pressing against the underside of his hardened member as it stood proudly beneath his robes. 

Her deft fingers sought out the length of his member, removing it from the confines of fabric and she ran her fingers over it, reveling in the heat practically boiling under his skin. He watched her grasp him in her hands and wasted no time in pumping it between her fingers. 

“I have been waiting for this all day….” She said while carefully watching his reactions to her ministrations. 

She traced her index finger around the sensitive head in a swirling motion experimentally and Timothy practically squirmed. The moment she wound her way to the top to circle the pad of her finger over the small opening found there, he bucked under her grasp and she couldn’t help marveling at the little drop moisture that quickly collected there. The clatter of his rosary hitting the floor after slipping from his fingers made her grin insatiably. 

Letting him go before he could get too excited, she leaned into him, running the free hands of her fingers up his chest, her soft fingertips dancing over his nipples through the silky cloth of his robes. His head tilted back, leaning them both further backward in the chair and she watched carefully as the long restrained lust washed over the priest ruthlessly. He was a fool to think she would never come back for him. She was the devil. She was going to spoil, pillage, and rape until there was nothing but a hollow shell of his former self respect left. And even then she would still keep coming back for more. 

Mary shifted, rising up momentarily and sank down onto his steely flesh, her own green eyes drifting closed at finally being filled once again in the deepest wet depths between her legs. A heavy sigh from both occupants filled the cool air of the office. The new angle of the chair gave her perfect leverage and her hips began to rock. Timothy avoided her gaze as she loomed over him, his hazel eyes hazing over with forgotten desire and his hands gripped the wood of the chair tightly as though he couldn’t figure out where to put them. It was over, he was powerless to stop her and his face filled with a sort of pained anguish at his shame and disgrace for giving into what had been forbidden for so long.

“Oh if only Jude knew I was behind her old desk…” she sighed into his ear as she soon began to ride him, her hips picking up in pace without regard to his wounds. “…Having sex with the man she’s been pining over for years.”

In shock, Timothy’s gaze quickly made its way back to hers and she winked at him. “If she isn’t crazy now, she will be.” 

He moaned and whimpered as the tightness of her sex began to clasp and soak his length from base to tip in a rolling motion that made his toes curl. His hips began to meet hers as best as he could under her weight and he felt warm puffs of her quickened breaths thrum against the skin of his throat. 

The ability to think clearly had escaped him long ago and now his melted brain was running on autopilot in order to let the primitive side of his thoughts take over the reins. He was getting close and she was steering him further and further to the edge of no return. Suddenly she leaned back against the edge of the desk on her elbows in effort to deepen the angle and she bunched the hem of her habit up until the entire outfit bunched around her waist. She whimpered audibly as he began to bump against that over sensitive spot deep inside her core. 

Breaking Timothy’s haze, he looked down at the new positioning and his eyes widened, seeing his length soaked in her juices as it appeared and disappeared inside the hot, wet cavern of the young woman in front of him. One of his hands finally released their white knuckled grip on the arms of the chair and he placed it on the flat of her naked stomach, feeling her muscles contract as she moved atop him. He saw her head fall back, his eyes glued to her slender neck and down to her rosy nipples budding from the mixture of warm pleasure and the cool office air. A throaty moan escaped her lips and he grit his teeth as he continued unabashedly to watch her naughty and inappropriate display. 

Her hips twisted and snapped and he felt a pool of heat surround his length. Timothy’s eyes shot open, his back tightening and his face snapping up towards the ceiling as he felt his release boil up from the very pit of his stomach like an erupting hot spring. Mary’s mouth dropped open as she felt her lower belly being flooded with warmth from the Monsignor’s release and she let the heat overcome her, bucking hard over his lap until she came in a flurry of incomprehensible sputters and whimpers.

Timothy’s gaze remained locked to the ceiling of the office above as he felt the young nun’s walls clench and clasp around him in an almost strangling grip. He let his mind drift off with the rampaging high of pure ecstasy coursing through his veins and dimly he helped Mary slowly off his lap. Finally he looked over to her as she straightened her habit and lazily refastened it behind her neck.

Slowly his high began to fade and quietly he let himself succumb to the unbearable weight of disgrace that threatened to crush him.

After she’d slipped back into her shoes and the rest of her outfit was secured in place once more as though nothing had ever happened, Mary leaned down and whispered next to his ear. “Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me…. For now.” 

Timothy said not a word and watched her grab the unused wine bottle, dragging it off the desk loudly as she sauntered her way to the door. She looked back at his defeated form across the room, still perched in the chair where she’d left him a disheveled mess and smiled to herself before sauntering out the door. 

 

====The End====

 

A/N: I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
